1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shower nozzles, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved oral hygiene shower nozzle apparatus wherein the same provides selective use of a dental water applicator as well as dental floss and toothpick usage for an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower nozzles in conjunction with hygienic tools is well known in the prior art. Specifically, the prior art devices have failed lo provide a complete hygienic work station that may be conveniently and readily utilized by an individual. Further, hygienic tools specifically utilizing fluid pressure are of well known in the prior art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,565 to Hyser setting forth a typical water dispensing hygienic tool utilized for effective oral cleansing to avoid irritation that is typically found in brush cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,045 to Vaughan sets forth a hygienic tool for positioning in alignment with a water conduit adjacent a shower nozzle wherein the apparatus is provided with a diverter valve to divert water from the shower nozzle to the oral hygienic tool. The Vaughan patent does not provide the complete oral work station a set forth by the instant invention and further fails to provide a valve plate structure as set forth by the instant application for effective water diversion from a shower nozzle to a hygienic tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,337 to Baugher sets forth a dental syringe provided with a valve operatively secured to a shower nozzle, but as in the prior application fails to provide a complete oral cleansing work station and additionally, the valve utilized by the Baugher patent does not provide for a multi-apertured valve plate for shower head water dispersion modification as set forth by the instant invention.
U S. Pat. No. 4,265,229 to Rice sets forth an oral hygiene apparatus for attachment to a water conduit associated with a shower nozzle wherein screw-type valve is utilized within the conduit to divert water from a shower head to the hygienic tool, as opposed to the multi-apertured plate valve as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,005 to Marchand sets forth an oral hygienic tool associated with a conduit adjacent a shower nozzle wherein a slide-type valve is utilized in conjunction with the hygienic tool to divert water from the nozzle to the tool.
As may be appreciated therefore, there continues to be a need for a new and improved oral hygiene shower nozzle apparatus which addresses both the problems of providing a complete oral hygiene work station in conjunction with a shower nozzle and providing a diverter valve to selectively divert water to the shower nozzle and water hygiene tool and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.